


Unfortunately The Lemon Demon is hot

by KingFranPetty



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Ideas, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cannibalism, Creepy, Death Threats, Demon/Human Relationships, Harassment, Horniness, Human/Monster Romance, Insults, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Poor Life Choices, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Spooky, Stalking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The Lemon Demon is harassed by a self insert.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Unfortunately The Lemon Demon is hot

The Lemon Demon was walking around a creepy mansion. She (they are a she right?) paused upon finding a girl. The girl wasn't too interesting, pretty but not anything you wouldn't find walking to the gas station. The girl was turned around, looking at something in the background. The Lemon Monster sneaked up behind, singing darkly, "Hello there little lady, what you doing here?" It was probably more jazzy than what you'd expect but that was the mood. The girl turned to look for the source but found nothing. The lemonhead was already behind her, "Isn't strange to be alone at night?"

The girl turned halfway, thinking she turned too quickly and missed whatever was doing that. Yet no one was there. The Lemon creature crept in closer, grabbing her shoulders, chuckling, "Would you mind if I gave you a fright?" The girl looked up and replied, "You have a very nice voice." The Lemon walked around to be in front of her, continuing on, "So I'm going to cook you up!" In the distance from the background, voices sang, "Ooooooooh~" The girl smiled as she spoke, "You remind me of me parents." The demon took unnatural twitching movements forward.

"Then I will eat you, starting with your eyes." The monster threatened on. The lady swooned, "That's so romantic." This gave the creature pause as she was unnerved by this reaction. However with a second, she kept going, "I'll eat your friends too but I'm starting with you." Her face was frozen on that smile. The lady stated, "You are mine now." The girl got closer and closer. The Lemon Demon backed up, no longer singing. She commented, "OK woah..." The girl grabbed for her. "Eat me out." The voice from the lady was changed, the words seemed more like a threat then an offer.

The Lemon Monster held up her hands and panicked, "Listen I'm not..." The girl took a throw at the monster that looked aimed to grab, her words distorted, "Stop running." This about the time that they both started running. The Lemon fiend shouted, "Stop chasing me you loon!!"

And so the very bad no good horrible day began for our monster.

The End.


End file.
